


Finally

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami meets Hayley on the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> Takes place after "Ashes to Ashes" with spoilers up through that episode. For the sake of this story, Hayley is not married to Jackson.

Cami stood outside the small shack in the bayou, watching as the full moon slowly rose in the night sky. In one hand she held a backpack containing a t-shirt, jeans, underwear, socks, and a pair of combat boots.

After a few minutes, Hayley emerged from between the trees. She was naked and dirty, with uncombed hair.

Wordlessly, Cami handed Hayley the backpack, before turning away to give the brunette some privacy while she got dressed. “How are you holding up?” she asked.

“I would really rather not talk about it” said Hayley. Fully dressed, she walked past Cami and sat down on the porch of the shack. “How is Hope?”

Cami sat down next to Hayley and took the other woman’s hand in her own. “She’s fine. I promise you, I won’t let anything bad happen to her” Cami said, trying to reassure the worried mother.

“I know Klaus will protect her” said Hayley. “I’m just worried about how he’s going to raise her.”

“He won’t be. At least not alone” said Cami. “Because we’re going to find a way to break this stupid curse.”

“I hope so” said Hayley.

“We will. And then we can finally be together.”


End file.
